On My Way to You
by ChickenRage69
Summary: What is your last thought as you lay on your death bed? Lexa writes down her last thoughts in hopes they will reach Clarke. Set 105 years before the show.
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro**_

It was like a piece of her was being cut off, ripping part of her flesh. There was nothing to do; she was bounded to the very Earth that would be her grave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

In her greatest despair, Lexa committed an act of selfishness and wrote to the love of her life.

As she laid dying, fighting to breath, Lexa could only think of one thing; one person to be exact. She did not know if the message would ever reach her love. She hoped it did.

Lexa was thankful now that she hadn't use the sheets of paper and pen that her very first Sargent, Anya, had encouraged everyone in the battalion to keep with them. Lexa heard Anya's words echo in the back her mind, "Write to your loved ones every time before you enter battle."

One can only assume Lexa knew that a time would come, like the one she was living, when she would need those sheets of paper and pen to write down her last words.

Before she began to write, Lexa thought briefly of how the top fighter pilot in all of the 21st century had been taken down.

She was the best the entire military force had seen since World War I. Yet there she was; lying on the ground with her wings cut off and bleeding from her left leg.

It had been a surprise attack.

The Russian pilots had blocked her radar and she was blind. Lexa was still one heck of a pilot even without radar – but what happened next was unexpected.

It appeared that these pilots had been studying her and knew that she never flew alone.

Her second in command, Gustus, was always a few hundred meters away; this too, the Russians knew. The Russians were flying in an alpha-gamma-beta formation and attacked her second in command. He was gone in 2 seconds. Gamma and beta fired simultaneously at his plane's wings and was hit by a missile from alpha, gone with the wind.

The Russians, then, changed their formation to alpha-gamma and initiated their pursuit for Lexa.

Lexa was unaware that Gustus was gone, but she had a feeling that something was very wrong.

The Ace of the Russians was first to attack; he initiated a storm of bullets to the jet's engine but had very little success because she managed to dodge most of them. Gamma and delta, then, attempted the same maneuver that had left Gustus spiraling out of the sky.

However, they only managed to scrape the left wing.

The Ace of the Americas was not aware that there were four planes instead of three. In the same moment when Lexa realized this, she saw a missile coming straight for her. That split second that it took her to recognize the fourth plane was what caused her left leg to bleed.

As she pushed the eject button and flew into the sky, a metal piece of debris cut into her skin and managed to make s small hole on her parachute.

The Ace of the Russians witnessed this and, satisfied, radioed the rest of the crew to fly back to base. He was sure Lexa was done for.

And she was, just not in the way he imagined.

With the hole in her parachute, the smooth sailing that would land her safely on the ground became a violent, zig-zag spiral towards earth. With a hard thud that was echoed, Lexa landed and the pain in her leg increased.

A small radio was installed in her suit and she sent an S.O.S. to whom ever was closest. It had been five minutes before any noise was emitted from the radio. It brought great relief to Lexa when she heard Lincoln saying, "Hang on Lexa. I'm on my way."

Unfortunately, that relief only lasted 20 seconds. Lincoln said, "It'll take me a little over an hour, but I'll get to your location."

Lexa knew she would be dead by the time Lincoln reached her.

She was soon brought back from her trance and began to write her letter.

"My dearest Clarke,

It is with great love that I write this letter. I know I said that I would never hurt you but I'm sorry – this is something that is a little but beyond my control.

By the time you read this letter, if it ever reaches you, I will be gone and I'm sure that Anya will have informed you of this.

Let's not focus on the bad side of this letter, this is not why I'm writing this. I am writing this letter, to you my love, because I want you to remember our wonderful time together.

All of the ups and downs. The laughter. And even the tears we shed because, ultimately, that made us stronger as individuals and as a couple.

When, or if, the time comes and you're ready, please move on. I cannot be at peace knowing you are suffering because of me.

I will always love you Clarke – may we meet again."

– Lexa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **10 years earlier**_

Its spring and the cherry blossoms are in full bloom – displaying their mixture of pink and white, creating the softest of colors; the pink petals decorating the sidewalks. All the others trees are colored a soft, bright green. Tourists walk around, taking pictures of the all-too-famous monuments. To the locals, however, it's just another day in Washington, D.C. The Coffee Shop was a small but quite popular café. Despite all of the on-going traffic and noise of the world, The Coffee Shop always managed to be almost as quiet as an abandoned library. This small coffee shop was located between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington monument, next to the Constitution Gardens.

It was a clear day and the sun was shining onto the population of Washington while Lexa entered The Coffee Shop wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans, black boots reaching the middle of her calves. Paintings decorated the walls while the tables seemed to be scattered without any pattern in mind. The bright, soft reds of the paintings complementing the dark green tables and solid green chairs. Lexa made her way to the counter. She thought about getting a tropical drink and trying to decide the flavor when a girl with blonde hair, a light white shirt, blue jeans and red converse walks in and takes the seat where Lexa usually sits and read. If it would have been any other person, Lexa would have been very, very angry. However, the moment she saw that girl, the world went completely still, and the color began to drain except where the blonde haired girl was sitting. The girl was reading _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green. It sounds totally cliché and something right out of a movie, but that is exactly what happened when Lexa first laid eyes on that blonde haired girl.

While Lexa was waiting for her tropical drink, she was debating whether or not to ask if she could join the girl in peaceful bliss or just take her drink and try to find someplace else to drink. It was like war in her head as she tried to make a choice. As Lexa turned – drink and book in hand – she decided, "fuck it, the worst that can happen is she says no and I go to my plan b." And so she made her way to the table where the girl was sitting. Lexa kept practicing in her head over and over and over again what she was going to say to the blonde haired girl. As soon as she was a few inches away from the table, her head went blank and Lexa just stood there until the blonde beauty noticed her and asked, "what can I help you with?" Again, Lexa just stood there – staring at the girl like a brainless-zombie. Somehow, this girl knew what Lexa had been practicing in her head as she made her way to the table and asked her, "would you like to sit with me and read together silently?" Lexa was shocked when the blonde asked this, and that Lexa thought her mouth was hanging open. Lexa didn't even reply to the girl, she just sat down, smiled, and opened her book and began to read. Lexa thought she saw the blonde haired girl snickering behind her book when she just sat and said nothing.

They read in their peaceful bliss until their drinks finished and Lexa kept stealing glances every chance she got. Then, the young blonde haired girl closed her book and began to gather her things. She stood up and so did Lexa. The girl waited for Lexa to say something but, again, she just stood there staring at her. Lexa still doesn't know why she did this, probably a function of her brainless-zombie mode, but, as the blonde turned to go, Lexa bowed down in an honorary Japanese way. To Lexa's surprise, the blonde beauty emitted a little, harmonious giggle and bowed as well. As she turned to go once more, she looked at Lexa and said, "I don't know if you're a mute, and either way I don't really care. I enjoyed your company today, and, if you're free tomorrow, we should do this again." At that, Lexa beamed the biggest smile that she has ever given in her life. Lexa was sure that the girl was going to laugh at her idiocy but instead she just smiled gloriously and said, "may we meet again my curious and mysterious friend" and waved goodbye.


	4. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

Hello everyone!

First, I would like to apologize for not updating the story since it was published; this was not my intention. When the story was published, I was on Spring Break and I thought I was going to have more time to write and edit. Second, I love this story and hope you're enjoying the first two, shory chapters. **_I do not intend to abandon this story._** However, I'm a college student who started the long journey of becoming a doctor so I don't have a lot of free time during the semester; hence why I didn't update the story.

Now onto the good news! I have about 2-3 more chapters written so all I need to do is edit them, and I'm on summer vacation so you'll be getting more updates. I am taking a summer class but it won't take up a lot of my time. My plan is to publish as many chapters as I can during summer so when the fall semester begins in August, you'll have a good chunk of the story to read. I ask that you have patience during the spring semester (around January 10- May 10) and fall semester (around August 20- December 10) since my classes and homework eat a giant chunk of my time. I also work so I have even less free time. If I do publish during the spring and fall semesters, it will most likely be during Spring and Thanksgiving Break.

Last but not least, thank you to all of you who have taken a liking to the story and anyone who has read the first couple of chapters. It means a lot to me that people want to read my gay and, most likely, cheesy romance story [get ready for all the fluff(; ]

I'm currently editing the next two chapters of the story, so they'll be an update soon!

Until next time!


	5. Update

Hello!

I am truly sorry for not posting when I informed all of you that I would have a new chapter ready in the summer. As it turns out, my math class took a lot of time, and I had no time to do anything else; the fall semester was even more time consuming! With that being said, I have a lot more time during the Winter Holiday and have new inspiration to continue the story. I also intend to make a few changes that I've been thinking about and hopefully they'll be a smooth transition into the current, almost non-existent, plot. I plan to upload at least five chapters before January 15 - which is when the Spring Semester will begin and I'll have no time to write anymore. Anyway, thank you for putting up with the lack of updates and if anyone has comments or ideas, feel free to leave a comment or send me a DM. Thank you and expect a new chapter within the next few days!


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3_**

The next morning Lexa was a nervous wreck. She thought about the previous day and tried to remember what clothes she had worn so she wouldn't dress so foolishly. Normally, Lexa would just put on anything she saw because she didn't care what she wore or the opinions of people; but today, Lexa was very self-conscious about what she was going to put on. Obviously if she hadn't made a somewhat of a good impression on the girl, then the blonde wouldn't have asked Lexa to read silently again, but Lexa began to overthink everything. This girl flipped her world upside down. So Lexa tried to dress hipster-ish: tank top, leather jacket, jeans, sneakers and make-up obviously. With all of Lexa's fidgetiness, she didn't even look at the time and took off which made her a full hour early.

Lexa went to the usual spot with her drink and book and began to read. She got so lost in the book that she didn't even notice when the girl sat down. The blonde saw how into her book Lexa was and decided not to disturb her.

About 30 minutes had passed and Lexa put down her book to check the time when she saw the blonde girl sitting across from her. The air was knocked out of her lungs. Number 1, the girl looked so radiant. Number 2, she was reading the same book Lexa was reading. Number 3, the girl clearly had put as much effort as Lexa into getting ready and doing her make-up as well. Now this time, Lexa was 100% sure that her mouth was hanging open because the girl started laughing. Lexa thought, "I guess I wasn't the only one stealing glances yesterday." Lexa felt her cheeks go extremely hot and the blonde extended her right hand to her. Lexa took her hand and shook it. "I'm Clarke," she said with the softest voice in the world. Lexa kept shaking Clarke's hand and she was so dumbstruck that Lexa almost forgot that she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Lexa." "So you're not a mute then," Clarke replied jokingly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lexa." "Likewise," Lexa responded. Clarke then removed her hand from Lexa's and Lexa was so surprised of how empty it now felt. Then, Clarke looked down at Lexa's book and said, "I see we have a common interest other than drinking tropical drinks and reading silently." " _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_ is a very interesting book that, I believe, takes horror into a new realm," Lexa stated – trying to impress Clarke. Lexa guessed that Clarke caught on that she was trying to impress her so Clarke replied in almost the same tone, "Indeed it is. Although, there are some things that I would add to a couple of the stories I've read. Not that I'm saying that I can write better than Stephen King – because I can't – but if I had been his editor, I would have suggested a couple of things here and there." Clarke smiled and continued, "If I'm being honest, I didn't want to talk about the book; although, it is a good icebreaker. But, I'm more interested in you and I would like if we could get to know each other better over dinner." Lexa felt her cheeks go hot again and blurted out, "You mean like a date?" Clarke chuckled softly and said, "Yes, a date. I didn't want to say it was a date because this is only the second time we've met but yes, I'm interested in taking you on a date." Lexa looked down and replied shyly, "Okay, but, I've haven't been on a date in a while so I wouldn't know what to do or how to act." A smile spread across Clarke's face and she said, "I'll make it easy. We'll play 21 questions. I'll ask a question and then you ask one until we both have asked 21 questions." Lexa smiled as well and almost shouted, "Okay! But, where do we meet?" Clarke thought about this for a while and finally said, "How about we meet here. Right by that tree," and pointed to the liveliest tree that was outside The Coffee Shop. "At 7:30, I'll be waiting for you, okay?" Clarke finished – sounding extremely excited and smiling the bright smile that Lexa had so quickly fallen in love with. "Okay, 7:30 it is," Lexa said smiling in return. Clarke noticed something shifted in Lexa and worried she asked, "Lexa, what's wrong?" "I, I don't know what I should wear to our date," Lexa replied half broken-hearted. The look of worry of Clarke's beautiful face was replaced by, yet, another beautiful smile. "Just wear something casual. We're not going to have a fancy dinner or anything if that's what you're thinking," Clarke responded cheerfully. "Okay, the, 7:30," Lexa said. "7:30," Clarke replied.

 _ **Author's Note**_

I finally uploaded an actual chapter of the story, yay! Thank you for being so patient with me. I'm currently working on the next chapter and, since the chapters tend to be short, it should be finished within the next day or two. Please leave a comment with your thoughts on the story or what you thought of the chapter; any and all feedback is appreciated. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone! This chapter took me a while to write, but it is definitely longer than the previous chapters; I intend to keep making future chapters longer. Unfortunately, I'll be starting school on Tuesday which means I won't have a lot of free time to write until the beginning of May. My hope is to write at least another chapter before then and continue to write bits and pieces of chapter during the semester. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and feel free to leave a review and tell me what you liked/disliked or any other comments you have have!(:

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Lexa's one bedroom apartment was furnished with almost no furniture; only the essentials were present: dining table with four chairs, bookshelf, couch, coffee table, and a TV mounted on the living room wall. The apartment had come with a refrigerator, stove, microwave, dishwasher, and a washer and dryer, so Lexa hadn't had to purchase much more. Most people would have decorated the apartment with photos and little things here and there, but those remainders had been locked away two years ago in a storage unit left to be forgotten. Lexa was content with the state of her apartment; it reminded her of how her life was in the Marines. You only had a sack full of your belongings to carry around – small things that reminded you of home – and her trusty companion, The Commander. Lexa had been assigned The Commander to search for buried explosives during the platoon's missions in Afghanistan. Anya had recommender her to be a K9 handler since Lexa excelled in all of her training since boot camp. Even with top scores, Anya warned Lexa that there was a slight chance she might be picked since the position was extremely competitive; nevertheless, Anya believed in Lexa and she obtained the position after vigorous tests and interviews conducted by higher officials. Now, being in the reserves, Lexa and The Commander were able to live a normal civilian life after being in the front lines for four years. Lexa filled The Commander's food & water bowl before heading out. "Be a good boy. I'll be back in a few hours," Lexa told him as she rubbed his belly and scratched his sweet spot behind his right ear, "I love you buddy."

The temperature had dropped considerably since the morning, so Lexa dressed in warm clothes: black winter jacket, a white Star Wars long sleeve with Darth Vader, dark blue jeans, and black boots. The outfit wasn't ideal for a date, but Lexa tried her best to look presentable and manage to stay warm in the cold Spring night.

As Lexa approached The Coffee Shop, she saw the Clarke's silhouette as she looked towards the Potomac River. She made her way towards Clarke and tapped her lightly on the shoulder when she was within arm's reach. "Hey stranger. What are you looking at?" Lexa said with a smile. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about starting school again in a couple of weeks," Clarke said returning the smile. "What are you studying?" Lexa inquired with curiosity. "Biochemistry and Molecular Biology," Clarke smiled. "Wow," Lexa responded, "sounds really smart." "It's not as difficult as it sounds," Clarke giggled, "I wish someone would create an acronym for it. It's always such a mouthful to say." "I bet. But you still gotta be pretty smart to be in the STEM field," Lexa replied smiling. "Only a bit," Clarke joked. She looked down at her watch. "If we don't get going, we're going to miss our ride." "We don't want that to happen now, do we?" Lexa joked. "Come on. The ferry is this way," Clarke said laughing while pointing to her left. "Lead the way," Lexa replied. They walked in silence; both of them too nervous to say anything. After passing a couple of lamp posts, they arrived at board walk and proceeded to board the white and blue ferry. "So where are we going exactly?" Lexa finally asked. "It's a secret," Clarke replied playfully and winked. Lexa could feel the blush creeping at the tip of her ears and was thankful for deciding to wear her hair down. They decided to sit on the outside benches and enjoy the chilly night. The various lights on the ferry illuminated the deck, and Lexa noticed Clarke was wearing a shirt with weird monkey on it. "What's with the monkey," Lexa asked nodding her head towards the design on Clarke's shirt. "Its not a monkey," Clarke laughed. "This is a flying lemur," Clarke responded proudly. "A what?" Lexa asked confused. "A flying lemur," Clarke repeated, "Its from a show called Avatar: The Last Airbender, and his name is Momo." "A flying lemur, huh?" Lexa responded, "I need more information on this fascinating creature." Clarke giggled, "Well, you can watch the whole series on Amazon." "I'll be sure to do that," Lexa smiled, "but if I have questions, how will I contact you all-knowing-master?" Clarke laughed, "If you give me your phone, I can give you my phone number Darth Vader." "Deal," Lexa said as she laughed at the joke Clarke made referencing Lexa's shirt. They exchanged phones and inputted their info.

After exchanging phone numbers, the ferry ride lasted a few minutes more as it completed the short ride to the Theodore Roosevelt Island. "Let's go," Clarke said to Lexa with a smile on her face. Lexa followed Clarke off the boat and towards the entrance of the carnival. Clarke looked out onto the lights that illuminated the rides and stalls of food and games. This sight enticed Lexa, and she couldn't look away. Clarke looked radiant as the lights reflected on her face and highlighted her features. Clarke unconsciously brushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Let's have some fun!" Clarke said excitedly as she took Lexa's hand in hers and pulled her towards the ticket booth.

After Clarke payed for their entrance and the wrist bands, which granted both women unlimited access to all rides, she tugged Lexa towards the bumper cars. Lexa wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was all too aware of the fact that Clarke was still holding onto her hand. Clarke's hand seemed to fit Lexa's perfectly, and the warmth radiating from Clarke's hand distracted Lexa even more. "Let's see whose the better driver," Clarke said with a smirk on her face as Lexa was brought back to reality. Lexa struggled a bit as she awkwardly tried to fit her long, slender figure into (what seemed) a tiny car. A few moments later, all of the cars roared to life as various players tried to knock out each other. Lexa sped towards Clarke's stationary vehicle but was bumped with great force by a small child who simply smiled at her as he raced to bump other players. While Lexa was distracted trying to position her car towards the direction of the child and get some vengeance, Clarke slammed on the gas pedal and backed Lexa into a corner. Laughter erupted from Clarke as she bumped and got bumped into. If it wasn't for Lexa's highly competitive side, she would have enjoyed the game more, but she enjoyed it just the same.

"That was insane! Who knew little kids were such good drivers," Clarke exclaimed as her and Lexa exited the bumper cars. Lexa laughed, "I know right! That little kid had it out for me; he wouldn't stop bumping me into a corner!" "Maybe he has a crush on you," Clarke teased as she wiggled her eyebrows seductively. Lexa laughed at Clarke's comment. They visited other rides and Clarke failed miserably at various carnival games. "Dammit! I almost won that time," Clarke said slightly frustrated as the carnie handed her the almost shot out star. "Here. Let me try," Lexa said warmly as she stepped up to the shooting range. She rested the toy rifle in the crook of her arm pit and shot one bibi onto the paper with the star in the middle. The bibi hit slightly off center, and Lexa readjusted herself. After taking a deep breath, Lexa began to spray bibis on the target. It wasn't long before the bibis ran out, and Lexa had a triumphant smile on her face. "You win. Pick a prize," the carnie said unenthusiastically as he handed Lexa the paper with the star completely obliterated. "What would you like, Clarke," Lexa asked Clarke with a smile on her face. Clarke was completely stunned at Lexa's amazing skills that it took her a moment to recognize Lexa's question. "Uh, what? Oh. Um, the teddy bear holding a heart," Clarke finally responded. The carnie handed Clarke her prize as Lexa asked, "Do you want to get some food? I'm starving!" "Lead the way Master Jedi," Clarke said as she bowed slightly hugging the small teddy bear. "You're such a dork, Clarke," Lexa said as she laughed at Clarke's gestures. "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind," Clarke replied as she continued to take small bows.

Clarke and Lexa made their way to the food stalls near the entrance. Even at night, the cherry blossoms – which encased the carnival and decorated the space near the food stalls – seemed to paint the surroundings with their light pink petals. "Lexa?" a voice called as Clarke and Lexa waited in line to get burritos. As Lexa turned to see who was calling her name, she immediately recognized Lincoln. "Lincoln!" Lexa exclaimed as she rushed to hug the slightly taller man. "I didn't think I'd see you here," Lexa continued. "Same goes for you," Lincoln replied, "I'm actually here on a date with Octavia." Lexa noticed the smaller girl who was holding Lincoln's hand. "Hi, I'm Lexa," Lexa said as she extender her hand to Octavia, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lincoln talks about you all the time." "It's nice to meet you, Lexa," Octavia replied as she took Lexa's hand and shook it. "So this is the famous Lincoln that Octavia won't shut up about," Clarke chimed in. "It's nice to finally put a face to the legend," Clarke continued as she extend her hand for Lincoln to shake. "And the rude blonde is Clarke," Octavia informed Lincoln who shook Clarke's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Clarke," Lincoln said warmly. "So I'm guessing Lexa is the hot brunette with whom you had a date with," Octavia teased Clarke who began to blush. "Octavia, shut up," Clarke warned her. "I'm a hot brunette?" Lexa asked Clarke, whose blush turn a shade of red darker, with a smile on her face. "We should probably decide what we're getting since our turn is next," Clarke responded changing the topic to avoid Lexa's question. "Right," Lexa replied stilling smiling, "it was nice chatting with you too. We should hang out some time soon." "Yeah, definitely," Lincoln responded. They each said their goodbyes, and Lincoln and Octavia made their way towards the exit. "Nice teddy bear, Griffin," Octavia remarked mockingly before disappearing into the crowd of people leaving the carnival. Clarke laughed and shook her head at Octavia's comment. "Just ignore her. That's what I do most of the time," Clarke told Lexa as she gave the small bear a quick squeeze. "Noted," Lexa laughed.

Clarke and Lexa got on a few more rides before they decided to call it a night. As they road the ferry boat back towards The Coffee Shop in blissful silence, the bright lights of the carnival reflected on the Potomac River creating a show of dancing lights. Once they got off the boat, Lexa intertwined her hand with Clarke and walked towards the café. Lexa realized something suddenly as they stopped in front of The Coffee Shop. "We didn't play 21 questions," she told Clarke. Clarke was too wrapped up in the warmth of Lexa's hand in hers and the teddy bear that she was holding with her other hand that she almost didn't hear Lexa when she spoke. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I owe you then," Clarke replied with a smile. "So next time then?" Lexa asked with a smile on her face and hope in her heart. "Next time," Clarke reassured Lexa and returned the smile. Lexa moved closer to Clarke and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you then, Clarke Griffin," Lexa said smiling and made her way to her car. Clarke's face turned a bright shade of red and was a little shocked that she didn't move or respond for a couple of seconds. "Bye Lexa," Clarke replied softly before Lexa was out of hearing range. Lexa turned around, winked at Clarke, and blew her a kiss before opening the door of her car and driving towards her apartment where her loyal companion would be waiting for her.


End file.
